I Scream, You Scream
|image= |caption=Candace and Vanessa sings "Busted" while trying to bust Phineas and Ferb, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz respectively |season=1 |production=112B |broadcast=15 |story=Bobby Gaylor |writer= |storyboards=Sherm Cohen Antoine Guilbaud |ws= |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=February 17, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= |pairedwith="Run Away Runway" }} The boys make the biggest ice-cream maker for Isabella after her tonsils are taken out. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz spends the day at her dad's company, trying to convince her mom that he's evil, in the same style as Candace to Linda. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb visit Isabella at the hospital, where she has just had her tonsils removed. He was wondering if Isabella would help them on their next project. But her throat still hurts. Phineas then tells some actors that the Trojan war reenactment would be postponed until further notice. Phineas tells her that she could eat the biggest ice cream in the world. This gives him an idea. Phineas tells Ferb to fetch the blueprints for a giant ice cream machine at Blueprint Heaven, while he calls the delivery guy. Meanwhile, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is preparing for her weekend visit to her father, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. She tries to convince her mother Charlene Doofenshmirtz that her father is in fact evil, in that he has evil schemes, and a nemesis. Charlene dismisses these claims in a manner similar to Linda. In order to provide proof, she calls up his number, which has his Evil Jingle as the answering machine message. When she tries to play it again for her mother, Heinz picks up, since he was near the phone. Since they are on the phone, Heinz asks Vanessa to stop by Blueprint Heaven to pick up his special order of blueprints. Ferb fetches the blueprints for the invention, where he spots Vanessa for the first time. He gets distracted by Vanessa and gets the plans mixed up with Dr. Doofenshmirtz's prints. Phineas and Ferb go home and start building their machine, which turns out to be a space-laser-inator, designed by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Meanwhile Agent P is on the move, told by Major Monogram that Carl failed in his sting mission, dressing as a black woman, to not provide the authentic plans to Vanessa. Thus Perry has to go foil the plan. When he arrives, Vanessa hasn't arrived at the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, and Dr. D asks Perry to sit down in a convenient waiting area reminiscent of a dental waiting lobby. Vanessa arrives and passes the plans to her father. Candace watches Phineas and Ferb behind the fence, while Vanessa writes notes down about her father to gain proof. Candace and Vannessa share a duet Busted through the unity of their plans to bust their respective annoyances, over a montage of Dr Doofenshmirtz building the Ice Cream Machine and Phineas and Ferb constructing the Space-Laser-inator. Dr. Doofenshmirtz completes the ice cream maker unknowingly and traps Perry in a cage. Vanessa plays along, and Dr. D explains his scheme, to use the Space-Laser-Inator to burn away a billboard blocking his panoramic view, nature, beauty, and morning talk show hosts. Vanessa is ecstatic that this will get her the proof she needs. Candace calls her mom while Vanessa calls her own, who was coincidentally Linda's cooking partner at the cooking class, and both had to cut their class short. So they leave without cleaning the crepe batter on the burner which catches light, unnoticed. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb complete building the space-laser-inator and activate it, making it blast off into space. Phineas repeats what Dr. Doofenshmirtz's sentiment. Phineas realizes that the plans were for a space-laser-inator, and says that it's a good thing they didn't connect the laser. Linda comes over, missing the device's launch, and offers to help Phineas and Ferb make a giant ice cream sundae for Isabella. Candace is stunned that she doesn't see the invention. Doofenshmirtz gets covered in mint ice cream when he activates the device. "Well this can't be right," Doofenshmirtz exclaims, just as his ex wife Charlene arrives at his building. Charlene declares that Dr D is Lactose Intolerant, and reveals she pays him alimony. Vanessa is stunned when her mom says Heinz's invention was not evil. Charlene then releases Perry from the trap, and dismisses Vanessa claims that the platypus is the Secret Agent she referred to, reiterating the statement that "They (Platypus) don't do much." Phineas and Ferb arrive at Isabella's house, where they give her the ice cream. Phineas wonders what distracted Ferb at Blueprint Heaven, which Ferb responds with "I was weak," which is shown to be caused by Vanessa's presence there. Songs *''Busted'' (Voted #3 on Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown) End Credits Second verse of Busted Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha Doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Instead of going to his lair, a random spring in the ground launches Perry into the air and into his hovercraft. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! was heard in Vanessa's cellphone. Memorable Quotes Background Information * 22nd episode produced. 15th episode aired, first broadcast on February 17, 2008. * Phineas says Isabella's catch phrase to her. *When Isabella was in the hospital her bow on her head was purple, not pink, possibly to match her purple pajamas. * Linda and Charlene are taking their class at Chef Guilbaud's Cooking School, presumably named after storyboard artist Antoine Guilbaud (who worked on this episode). * Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "I Scream, You Scream," airing Sunday, Ferb-ruary 17, Allison Janney ("Juno," "The West Wing") guest stars as Charlene, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife. After Isabella has her tonsils removed, she's allowed to eat all the ice cream she wants, so Phineas and Ferb build a huge ice cream maker to deliver the biggest ice cream sundae ever. ::Meanwhile as Candace is trying to get her mom to come home from cooking class and see what the boys are up to, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's daughter, Vanessa, is trying to bust her dad. *'Goof': When Candace first calls Linda at her cooking class, there are other students behind her. Later, when Candace and Vanessa call Linda and Charlene, the other students have disappeared. Continuity * A billboard advertising the Brick toy is erected on top of a building next to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated headquarters. *After Candace says to Phineas that she's in charge, Phineas references the episode "Rollercoaster" by saying, "Isn't it just if a satellite crashes in the-." *When Perry was in the waiting room, Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo can be heard. *The morning talk show host Doofenshmirtz says is the Ryan Seacrest-esque person from the episode "Flop Starz", "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." and "Chez Platypus". *This is the first episode with the song continued in the end credits. *Ferb dazing music when seeing Vanessa plays again in "Vanessassary Roughness". Allusions * I Scream, you scream: Comes from the old rhyme "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" * Love Actually: Thomas Sangster (voice actor for Ferb) plays Sam, who is in love with Joanna, played by Olivia Olson (voice/singing actress for Vanessa). Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Tyler Mann as Carl * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Allison Janney as Charlene * French Stewart as Gaston * Ming Wen as Dr. Hirano * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, Allison Janney, Loni Love, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, Caroline Rhea, Alyson Stoner, Aliki Theofilopoulos, Kari Wahlgren :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz